Too Much Mead
by djlee6
Summary: Eret x Hiccup hicret Eret wants Hiccup for his own. Hiccup has a secret of his own. What will happen when all is revealed? M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

the world needs more Hicret (Hiccup x Eret)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seriously, who drinks that much mead?" Hiccup grumbled. It was no easy task to have Eret slumped all over him as Hiccup practically dragged Eret to the home that had been built for the former trapper after the battle with Drago.

Eret tried hard to walk to try and help Hiccup with his weight. It was little help though, with his bigger feet stumbling all over, resulting in him tripping and tugging on Hiccup and making the chief yelp in surprise. Eret laughed a bit and brought up a large hand to pat on Hiccup's chest. "I thank you, Hiccup...Coulda just...left me there,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. "Knowing you, you'd want to sleep in your own bed at some point and try to walk down those steps by yourself. Somehow, I have a feeling that wouldn't have ended well," He sighed and looked to Eret with concern, though he was relieved that Eret wasn't sick. "Why were you drinking that much, anyway?"

Eret became sullen and began moving his feet less. Hiccup winced at the idea of stepping into emotional territory. "I uh...I was sad..." Eret said finally.

Hiccup looked around awkwardly, though he was well aware that no one was out this time of night. Everyone had gone home. He had even sent Toothless home to rest... "Sad? About what?"

"About you,"

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at that. Of all the things Eret could've said, that was the last thing Hiccup had expected. "About me? Why?"

Eret groaned miserably and leaned against Hiccup, making the smaller male almost topple over. Hiccup was glad that they were almost to Eret's front steps. "Because of...that stupid thing on your arm,"

Hiccup's face contorted in confusion. "Thing on my arm? You mean my armour?"

"No. The annoying thing,"

Hiccup shook his head and shifted to open the front door. "You're not making any sense. Why don't you sleep it off here," It wasn't so much a suggestion than it was an order. Or a desperate plea. Whatever. He lugged Eret to the bed (and thanked Thor that it was on the first floor) and plopped the bulkier male down. Hiccup huffed and stretched his shoulders before leaning down and tugging at Eret's boots.

Eret groaned again and struggled to slump over, looking down at Hiccup. "Aww! Hiccup, you don't have to do that!" Hiccup shook his head, ignoring the threat. He stood to leave but was stopped by Eret grabbing his wrist. "No! Stay here,"

Hiccup frowned. "Eret, you'll be fine. I'll check on you in the morning," He tried to pry the larger hand off his wrist only to have his other hand held captive. He looked up, seeing Eret giving him an odd puppy dog look that didn't suit the former trapper.

Eret sighed and slumped forward, his head hitting Hiccup's shoulder. "I freaking hate her," he slurred out.

Hiccup tried to ignore the way Eret's soft hair tickled at his skin. He was also trying to ignore the fact that one of Eret's very broad shoulders was so close to his face. "H-hate who?"

"That woman who hangs on you...Always on your damn arm..."

"Oh! You mean Astrid,"

"Yeah," Eret scoffed. "_Aaassstrid_," He pulled back from Hiccup and fell back on the bed, letting out a loud and pitiful moan as he ran his hands over his face.

Hiccup frowned to himself. He had seen Eret and Astrid get along...He thought they made good friends. Had something happened that he hadn't caught? He knew better than to just ask Astrid about it. Unless of course she began mudering inanimate objects again, in which case he'd have to step in and say something... "Okay...Well, we can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep," He grabbed Eret's feet and pulled them up onto the bed.

Eret, feeling himself being tugged at, shifted so he was laying on the bed properly. He watched Hiccup and felt himself reacting to Hiccup's hands being on him. It was getting harder and harder to play off this 'I'm drunk' thing. It had to be the worst idea he'd ever had. But it was his only chance to garuntee that he and Hiccup got time alone. And he was running out of time...The entire village was expecting Hiccup to marry that girl! He couldn't let that happen!

Hiccup looked to Eret, those green eyes vibrant even in the lack of light. "Do you need anything before I leave? Water?"

Eret had to fight the urge to leap up and stop Hiccup from leaving. Instead he played with his little routine more. "Hey, no...No, please. Stay here for a moment. I don't want you to go there,"

"Go where?" Hiccup sighed. "Home?" Still he sat on the edge of Eret's bed, knowing that the larger male wasn't going to let him leave without a fit.

Eret scowled. "That woman is there. Isn't she?"

Hiccup thought about it seriously. He really didn't know where Astrid was. She had taken quite the liking to being at Hiccup's home more and more. Actually...It was getting annoying... "She might be," he finally answered.

Eret let out a loud groan. He hated being dramatic, but if Hiccup knew he was sober, the young leader would play off his comments. "She is," he muttered in a dreadful tone. "How could you like her?"

Hiccup shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time-"

"No, you haven't! She just likes you 'cause your chief," It was true enough, in Eret's opinion. He had spoken to Astrid quite a bit and whenever he asked Astrid why she chose Hiccup out of her admirers, she never had a good answer. Instead she always changed the subject and then as soon as Hiccup showed up, she cranked up the public affection.

Hiccup's chest lurched. He didn't say anything, but a small part of him knew what Eret said was probably true. He had been convinced of that for the last five years. It wasn't that Astrid didn't care...She just didn't like him the way she wanted Hiccup to think she did. Hiccup had been fine with that, but...he also resented it. It was like it was a lie that the whole village was in on. "...I know," When he said the words, they came out quiet.

Eret stilled, letting the tone sink in. He felt so confused. If Hiccup knew then... "Are you using her, too?" He asked, making his voice slur a bit.

Hiccup gave a dry laugh. "I guess you could say that...I don't like it, but-"

"Then why?"

Hiccup looked to Eret, green locking with golden brown. He saw the saddened look on Eret's face and he was sure his own expression reflected it. Forcing a pained smile, he stood. "It's not important. Try to get some sleep,"

This time, Eret simply watched as Hiccup left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

more love

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Eret watched Hiccup a lot more carefully than usual. He found it strange that Astrid and Hiccup seemed to be working to avoid eachother.

Frowning to himself, he finally took time around noon to approach Fishlegs, one of the few intelligent and observant Vikings on Berk. "Ey! Fishlegs!"

The blonde turned from his job of feeding Meatlug and smiled at the former trapper. "Oh, Eret! Nice day, isn't it?"

Eret smiled. He did love Fishlegs' company. "I was actually hoping to ask you something,"

"Oh yeah?"

Eret gestured to Hiccup who was in the process of showing a Terrible Terror to a couple of interested kids. "I was wondering if you noticed anything odd about Hiccup and Astrid,"

"Oh...That..." Fishlegs looked about to be sure they weren't overheard and Eret stepped closer to catched the hushed words. "Word is...Hiccup told Astrid that he didn't want her staying the night at his hut anymore,"

Eret felt his blood quicken. "Oh? Do you know why?"

"I don't have the heart to ask Hiccup about it...But um...Valka might've..."

Eret nodded in understanding. Sparing a glance at Hiccup, who was now laughing with some kids over two Terrible Terrors wrestling, he went off in search for Valka.

oooo

"No, I didn't ask Hiccup why he had Astrid leave," Valka replied, getting some food ready for when her son came home.

"You don't know anything about it either, then?" Eret frowned. What a waste of a trip...However, he was able to sit in a place that held Hiccup's scent in the air...

"Now I didn't say that," Valka said knowingly. She sat across from Eret, knowing she had the former trapper's full attention. She might not be good at interacting with people, but she knew how to read them. And how to evesdrop. "I overheard a little last night...It had been late when Hiccup got back and Astrid was here. She started asking him where he'd been and Hiccup just said they needed to talk. I was in my room and they thought I was asleep..."

Eret leaned forward, almost twitching with anticipation. "What did he say?"

"He said...that he was tired of Astrid feeling like she had to lie to him. He said he knew she didn't love him and that being with him like that didn't make her happy. And that...he wasn't happy either," Valka sighed. "She didn't deny it. Just asked what he'd do about an heir. Hiccup said something about Snotlout being the successor again and...eventually she left,"

Eret went wide-eyed. He stood, giving a shallow bow. "Thank you, Valka. I should go," He moved to leave, his hand on the door.

"Eret," When he stopped and turned to address her, Valka was approaching him with a soft smile. "Eret...I don't like the person you were. The enemy...The dragon trapper...The aid to Drago...The coward...But...I really like the person you are now,"

Eret smiled. "Thank you, Valka," He turned again, opening the door when he was stopped.

"And I'm glad you love my son,"

He froze, his face turning red. He snapped to look at Valka who was now laughing at the look on his face. Not willing to embarrass himself further, Eret left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiccup!"

When green eyes turned to address him, Eret smiled. Hiccup, who normally smiled brightly back at him, instead seemed conflicted seeing Eret approaching him. "Hey, Eret," he greeted politely.

Eret sat beside Hiccup, the Great Hall filled as it was every night. "I heard that you told Astrid the engagement was off," He knew he was pushing it, but he needed to know for certain.

Hiccup shrugged, giving a weak smile. "Wasn't much of an engagement to begin with," he admitted.

Eret nodded in understanding, resisting the urge to cheer. "I see...Any reason for it or...?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but stopped, instead rolling his lips inward, something he did when he tried to hold back giving a sarcastic response or was thinking of how to word something delicately. Finally Hiccup spoke up: "No, not really...I just didn't like her...ya know being around all the time. And she didn't seem to like it either. So I told Snotlout he would take place as successor,"

"You sure that last part is smart?" Eret rose a brow at Hiccup's choice. "Snotlout is pretty reckless...What if you find another...woman that could give you an heir?" He hated the idea, but he didn't want Hiccup to be thoughtless.

Hiccup smiled a bit more. "Nah. I don't think an heir is anywhere in my future unless I just took some poor kid in,"

"Why do you say that?"

Hiccup's cheeks flushed a bit pink and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Cause...I don't really think of women...I mean, they're nice looking. And one liking you is flattering but..."

Eret smiled knowingly. "Not your preference, then?"

"Weird, right?" Hiccup laughed dryly. "My dad would've flipped if he knew...Probably watching right now and scolding me for not putting the future of the village before me,"

Eret shook his head. "I don't think so. Your father was a reasonable man,"

"My father was reasonable with people. He was never 'reasonable' with me. I mean when he found out about me training Toothless..." Hiccup puffed up his cheeks as he expelled a breath of air at the memory. "Anyway...It's not just him. I wouldn't even know how...how to go about...being...ya know, open...with it..."

Eret hummed in thought. He had the same problem when it came to relationships. And he was pretty much fending for himself. He knew that as chief, Hiccup would have a much harder time with it. "Then why not...Just stay quiet about it? Until you find a relationship that your comfortable with?" Eret suggested. "Of course, I doubt he'd be able to hold back that long?"

"What?"

"Well...I mean, you're quite...well, ya know," Eret flushed a deep pink as he suddenly became unable to get the words out right.

Hiccup raised a brow and smiled. "I'm what?" He laughed out.

Eret cleared his throat. "Well...ah...you know...attractive,"

Hiccup blushed at that, his breath catching in his throat. "I...what?"

Eret laughed nervously. "W-well, I mean you're smart and...good looking...and...and nice and...Y-yeah, I mean any guy would be more than happy to...to be with you and such..." He drank at his mead, unwilling to keep talking for fear of embarrassing himself.

Hiccup was stunned silent, simply staring at the former trapper. He couldn't help but wonder if he imagined hearing all of that. When it finally sunk in, he smiled softly. He loved Eret's company way more than he was willing to admit and hearing the larger male say those things made his heart hammer. Still...Hiccup was certain that Eret didn't mean what he said as an opening. That would be too good to be true. "Well...thank you, Eret. It means a lot," He stood and stretched a bit. "I'm gunna make rounds in town before calling it a night. Don't get drunk again,"As he walked off, he was oblivious to Eret's eyes following him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup groaned as he plopped into bed, breathing in the scent his father left behind in the old room. Valka had offered to take Hiccup's old room so Hiccup could react quickly to anyone coming to look for him.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling, the only sound the crackling of the fire in the next room and Toothless rumbling in his sleep. Sighing, he sat up to begin stripping off his armour, leaving him in a green long sleeve shirt and brown pants; similar to the outfit he wore as a kid. He kept his prosthetic on in the chance that he might get called out in the middle of the night.

After some time had passed, he had managed to get something down to eat and clean up some stuff. Eventually he was convinced that no one was going to bother him for the night (it was quiet since repairs had been over and done with and all the dragons were well trained) and went back to his room to pull out a leatherbound book from under his pillow. He grabbed some charcol to draw with and flipped to a blank page. He noted that he was running out of space and would have to make up a new book as soon as he got the chance.

As well as come up with a new hiding spot...This was far too risky...

The book was filled with drawings of Eret: Eret posing casually, Eret kneeling and talking to children, Eret working with tools, Eret shirtless, Eret holding him...

Hiccup's cheeks flared pink. He didn't know what he'd do if Eret knew he drew these. Especially the pictures where he and Eret were kissing and hugging. Some were innocent...Like the one recalling the day where Hiccup gave Skullcrusher to the former trapper...But some...Dear Odin, he would die of embarrassment if anyone knew!

Hiccup absently began drawing, the image of the muscular brunet practically second nature by now. He smiled softly as he drew Eret looking back at him from the picture, a confident smile on his handsome face. When he was done, he set his charcol pencil aside and ran a carful finger over the drawn jawbone. He wanted so much to actually reach out and touch the other. And not just to hand the other something or to drag the larger male home due to drunkenness...

Hiccup frowned. He had debated just staying with Eret the whole night, just to watch the other sleep...He remembered that on the walk home, he had to hold back a groan. What if Eret needed help to change or something? He had missed out on a rare oppritunity!

He sighed and lowered his head to rest against the paper, trying to imagine that rather than the feel of paper, it was the skin of Eret's own forehead. He tried to imagine the other telling him sweet nothings and running those large hands over him.

After some time he pulled away and shut the book, rolling onto his back and holding the book to his chest. He wanted more than just fantasy and sketches. He wanted the real thing. He wanted what Eret said earlier in the Great Hall to mean something. He was still convinced that the other was just saying those things to be nice...Just like Astrid had...There was no way the other male actually found him attractive...

Hiccup eventually drifted off, curled onto his side his precious book held to his chest with one hand.

oooooooooo

Toothless often woke up before his rider.

Stretching and letting out a large yawn, Toothless stepped off his platform, going to wake Hiccup. He went to the back room and saw his rider curled up on his bed, holding something to his chest.

Curious, Toothless stepped closer and prodded gently at Hiccup's chest, the rider's loose hold on the book resulting in it easily falling to the bed. Toothless wasn't familiar with this gathering of animal skin and paper and so pulled it off the bed, sniffing at it. Carefully, Toothless prodded the book open and was confused at seeing images of the other human. The one his rider released hormones around.

Toothless chirped as he came to a realization that if all the pictures were of the other rider, then this bundle of dried out animal hide and paper must belong to him.

Deciding to let his rider sleep, Toothless held the book in his mouth, careful not to get his saliva on it as he left the hut in search for the former trapper.

oooooooooooooooo

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

here we go

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooo

Eret awoke to stomping on his roof.

He groaned and rolled out of bed, almost hitting the floor as he willed his body to move. He trudged over to the front door, rubbing a hand over his face. He felt a little chilled whe he stepped outside, but he shrugged it off as he looked to his roof, finding Toothless.

"Toothless...?" His mind was still fogged with sleep as he shook his head, barely noticing the Night Fury jumping to the ground to be in front of him. "What are you doing here so early?" He complained. It was barely past dawn... Looking about, he noticed that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Not that he blamed the young leader for wanting to be in bed, but it was unusual to see Toothless alone. "What are you doing here?"

Toothless shook his head as if to signal something and dropped a leatherbound book to Eret's feet before sitting himself down and looking rather proud of himself.

Eret quirked a brow and moved to pick up the object. "What's this?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before flipping pages. His eyes widened as he realized it was a sketchbook. Not just that, but Hiccup's sketchbook. Interested, Eret flipped through more pages and was surprised to see drawings of himself. He looked further and saw that the more he looked into the book, the more... intimate the drawings became. He felt his heart skip a beat at the pictures of him and Hiccup kissing, embracing...

He smiled, feeling stunned. Hiccup... liked him! This was validation that Hiccup had thought about having an intimate relationship with him. Not focused on sex, but on partnership.

He needed to see Hiccup. Now.

He missed the odd look given to him by the Night Fury as he practically ran to Hiccup's hut.

ooooo

When Hiccup woke up, he was in a panic.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with his sketchbook and now it was missing! Did he do something with it?! How could he have been so careless?!

He was about to rip his hair out! He was currently looking all over the floor, and was on his hands and knees by the table.

_Where in Odin's name is it?!_

He was so preoccupied that he missed the door of his hut opening. He didn't bother haulting his search or being mindful of noise since his mother left every morning at the break of dawn to fly with CloudJumper.

So he was startled when he was on his hands and knees under the table and caught the view of two very fimiliar grey boots.

Hiccup froze. His very breath stilled as he tried to deny what was in front of him.

"Hiccup?"

He almost yelped at the sound of the voice- a voice he knew all too well. In a rush to stand and compose himself, he accidently slammed the back of his head against the sturdy wooden table.

Hissing in pain, the young leader tried to stand and found himself aided by two strong hands: one on his lower back and one on the arm Hiccup was using in a futile effort to rid himself of the slowly ebbing pain.

"Are you alright?" Eret asked, his voice flooded with concern. He hadn't intended to scare the younger male like this.

Hiccup's face flared up and his mind was reeling, flooded with various questions: Where is that damn book? What is Eret doing here? And so early? Does he think I'm an idiot for crawling around on the floor? "I... I-I'm okay..." Forget the fact that his heart was hammering and he wanted to lean further into Eret's protective hold. He kept his gaze away from the brawny male. "What are you doing here so early? Did something happen?"

Eret let out a light laugh. Hiccup could feel the slight vibration of it and had to keep from biting his lip. "Well, aside from Toothless waking me up, no,"

Hiccup finally turned to look Eret in the eye, confused. "Toothless? He was at your hut?" _So that's where he went..._

Eret nodded, moving and letting his grip fall from Hiccup. "Yes... Came to give me this for some reason," he replied, holding out a book for Hiccup to examine.

Hiccup's eyes widened. _Oh no..._ "He... D-did you look through it?" He asked meekly. His face felt like it was on fire and now he could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears.

Eret's cheeks flushed a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I did... That's why I came here. I figured that it was yours. I haven't met anyone else on this island that would have your drawing skills... Or anyone else that would draw us... like that..." He casually plopped the book on the table and looked to see Hiccup's reaction, frightened to see that the young leader looked as though he was about to either hyperventilate or break out into tears. Maybe both. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

Hiccup couldn't respond. As soon as he looked back to Eret, it seemed like too much to take in. His green eyes rolled back and he fainted, Eret just barely able to catch him before he hit the unforgiving floor.

oooooooooooooooo

haha...

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

this post is a little tardy since i was caught up building a desk in the dark

...

anyway...enjoy

ooooooooooo

Eret mentally cursed at himself as he picked Hiccup up bridal style, trying to ignore the part of him that enjoyed how right this position felt. Careful not to fall with the precious person in his arms, Eret moved Hiccup over to lay on the large bed that the former trapper knew used to belong to the previous chief.

Sighing, he pulled away just enough to examine Hiccup's features, finding them completely lax. Clearly, Hiccup was knocked out cold by what just happened.

Eret huffed and seated himself on the edge of Hiccup's bed, running his fingers through the shaggy brunet hair, a vain attempt to make it kempt.

On the positive side, Hiccup's reaction was verification of what Eret had suspected since Toothless gave him the sketchbook. What Eret had long since dreamed of but hadn't thought was possible. That Hiccup, the Dragon Conquerer and Chief of the Holligans...loved him back.

Eret let a small smile grace his lips. Hopefully Hiccup wouldn't be too upset when he woke up. Eret just needed to find a way to assure Hiccup that he felt the same way.

Unfortunately, emotions weren't his strong point. That talent belonged to the boy laying knocked out on his bed.

_This is going to be trickier than I had originally thought.._

Why was nothing with Hiccup ever simple?

ooooooooooooo

short but i didn't feel like writing the smut just yet


	7. UPDATE BECAUSE I MISS YOU GUYS

HELLO ALL

Sorry this isn't an acutal story update. If you recall from my last chapter update, I let you guys know that I was focusing on a personal project.

Well, I'm happy to say that progress is being made. Not just on on the project I was telling you guys about before, but on much of my personal writting I've been putting off. So much so that I want you guys to be a part of it so I can see if it lives up to the standards I've made for myself through my fanfictional work.

So here's my question to you: How would you guys all prefer to see my work? I want to post online for you all and here's some options:

-Facebook

-Tumblr

-Blogger

-FictionPress

-Deviantart

-Wix page

Get back to me with what option you want and the one with the most votes is what I'll do. Then I'll post an update to let you all know it's up and you can private message me for the link created.

Honestly the sooner I can get to making this page, the sooner I can post REAL update chapters.

Love you guys and thank you for all your patience and support!

((Also unlike my fanfictions, my actual work has been corrected and edited to hell so better quality.))


	8. UPDATE

UPDATE

FFN Updates will be as soon as possible. I'm in the progress of a few different chapters.

The votes are in and the DA page is up, so the polls are closed. A Facebook page was requested for updates will be up soon.

Please show your support by going to visit the page:

fansick - originals . deviantart. com

And if that doesn't show, just look for Fansick Originals or Tae Fansick on DA

THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES! WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
